Smack That
by Azure-Blue-eyed-dragon
Summary: First fic... Naruto moves to Konoha Japan to get away from Sai and his gang. He then starts meeting new people and lots of stuff happens. Not a good summary but read n tell me wut u think!o n not a very good title
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto drats

Smack That

Intro

Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Ummm yeah I've been writing in a journal to keep my emotions in check. That's what my foster dad says. His name is Iruka but to me he's more like a mother hen that likes to keep me in school. I hate school. I hate the people who would just pick on me for no reason. Oh well I'm kind of used to it already. Well yeah Iruka and my other foster dad name Kakashi. He is just a total pervert! I don't know how Iruka can put up with him and his….his….pervertedness! Yeah… that's it! Well yeah both of my peeps decided to move to Konoha, Japan because of the gangs that where on my ass. Not just him but mostly any boy I cross paths with! But it was mostly Sai and his gang. Luckily I can hold my ground most of the time he does his so called ambushes. Man Sai and his gang where always around me. Sometimes I think they would even sneak in my house and watch me sleep but I don't know. Well yeah Sai and his gang has been torturing since I started middle school. At first they where hurting me but as we started getting older I started looking more feminine ( A/N: 0o is that even possible? ) and well lets just say they started doing new things that I wont get into right now. So we moved to get away from all that and start a whole new life! I hope I can a lot of new friends when I start going to Konoha High school but that will be in about 3 weeks since its technically summer break. Man I hated my last school! Unfortunately my last school was an all boy's school. It sucked because almost all the boys were oogling my ass. What am I? A monkey in a cage to entertain people?! Doesn't that just make you sick? It does to me but oh well. Man I wish I could jus...

"Oi Naruto! We're about to land soon" Iruka tells Naruto "Hey?! Are you even listening to me?!" "Yeah yeah keep your shorts on. I was just writing in my journal." He said as he put on his seatbelt. "Your lucky Kashi's not here!" Iruka started scolding him. "Yeah yeah. Your just sad cuz dads not here to…" "Don't say it" Iruka said in a high voice while smacking Naruto on the side of his head with a news paper. "Owww" what was that for?!" he said holding his hand on his head where his precious little head was hit. "That's for… Aww just forget it" Iruka said while moving in his seat to get in a comfy position. About a minute later they could feel the weight being pushed down on them as they gradually declined from the sky. Soon they where just touching the landing strip with the airplane. "WHE'RE HERE! YOSH!!!" Naruto said as he pumped his hand into the air. Iruka just smiled at they very bouncy blond headed boy standing right in front of him looking in every direction. "Hey Naruto lets go check out our new house." Iruka tried telling Naruto. He spun around suddenly _almost _crashing into Iruka. "Sure!" was all that he said flashing his guardian a smile that can compare to the sun. "Lets Go Iruka!" was all Naruto said as he pulled Iruka to the baggage claim so they can get the hell out of the horrid airport.

Authors Note: Yo pplz thiz is like my first sasunaru its actually one of my first story that I made up other that the 6th grade write a book thingie but still I'm not the best writer and I know that but I still try cuz I got all these ideas in my head its just I don't know how to write it down like some of you talented people but yeah RnR I can handle anything u throw at me so bring it on! If you wanna help the just holla at me! Peace Out 4 now!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even thought I wish I could so I can make a whole bunch of yaoi!

Smack That

Chapter 1

**Naru's Pov**

"Hey Naruto we're here!" Iruka said as he pulled into the driveway of their new home. "WOW! This place is huge!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the car looking amazed at the house. "It has two stories! You never told me that!" Naruto said as he playfully hit Iruka on the arm. "I wanted to keep it a surprise" Iruka said with a little chuckle.

The house was two stories and was made out of a reddish brick. It had a front yard and about 1 acre in the back full of trees and woods that probably went for a few miles. Right now there were about two moving vans parked in their font yard and the moving people were talking to Iruka. "Hey Ma!" He screamed trying to get Iruka's attention. "What Naruto? Cant you see I'm busy right now!" he said and blushed at hearing Naruto call him ma. "I'm going to check out the woods! Be back later!" He said taking off into the woods. "NARUTO! WAIT! YOU don't know were you're going for crises sake." He screamed. Man Naruto can be a bit thick headed sometimes. "God! I'm going to have to look for him later" he mumbled to himself while shaking his head. He first had to help the movers put the stuff into their new home.

"Man there's a lot of trees" he said to himself as he made his way through the woods. All of a sudden he stopped. "Hey! A dirt path!" he said and pointed to the path even though nobody was there to pay attention to him. Naruto followed it as it zigzagged through the wood. It soon led to a small stream. "Wow" was all Naruto could say. He'd never seen a stream so he was surprised. He took a seat and stared into the water looking at his reflection. "Pretty" he whispered to himself as he dragged his fingers over his reflection in the water. 'Hmmm what if I followed the stream down' he thought as he lifted himself off the ground. He followed the stream for about a good 7 minutes until he spotted a bamboo forest besides the stream. "Kewl!" he said as he rushed to the bamboo forest. The bamboo was about 1 and ½ inches wide! And there was tons of it! He soooo had to show this to his parents later on. As he looked into the bamboo he spotted a little shack in the middle. "Hmmm that's weird" he whispered to himself as he made his way to the shack. As he got closer to it he noticed it didn't have any windows. Just a door. It seemed weird because the wood was not old. It actually looked pretty new. Plus it was well constructed and it looked pretty spacey.

He made his way to the door and noticed it had a lock. He opened it without even thinking of knocking and noticed it wasn't locked. What he saw inside kind of shocked him. Inside was a boy sitting in a sofa chair reading a book in the candle lit room. He stared in awe at the boy even though he could barely see the boy. Then he heard a growl (of course it came from the person) and a "Who the fuck are you and how did you find this place?"

**Sasu's Pov**

Life is miserable in this so called house of mine. My brother Itachi is always bothering me I someway. Luckily for me he's out at work right now. Yesterday my only so called friend moved away. His name is Hyuuga Neji. The most we ever did was have a small conversation and hang out. We even built a small shack in this bamboo forest we found in the wood of our back yard. Only he and I know about the place. He lived next door to me but he now moved to the other side of Japan. Today the so called new neighbors are moving in. I hope I never get to see them or meet them.

_Sccrrrrrrr . '_ Oh shit. Itachi must have been let out of work early… Damn.' he thought as he grabbed his book and lighter and headed out of the back door quietly. Luckily for him that shack was always there when his brother came home early from work.

He made his way through the woods found and followed the path. As soon as he hit the stream he headed down stream until he found the bamboo forest. The shack was a little visible but it was dead center in the middle of it.

He unlocked the door and headed inside not bothering to lock it back up. "Man I wish my brother would just go away to jail or something instead of coming home to torture Me." he mumbled to himself while he fumbled with the lighter and lit the candle near his sofa chair. Neji brought that chair and also a computer chair. He left it there for a reminder for Sasuke. They would sometimes hang out there after school or when they were in tough situations. Neji would listen to music while he would read a book with the candle light. The candle lit about half of the room while the other half was dark. When they had built the shack they had built it with no windows because he liked being in the dark. Neji really didn't give a rat's ass.

Sasuke just finished reading the end of the 20th chapter in his book when all of a sudden someone threw open the door and all the light that was outside spilled inside the small shack. Sasuke looked up from his book and all he could see was a dark figure standing in the doorway.

If he wasn't an Uchiha he would have been shocked. Nobody knew where this shack was but yet someone was standing right in the door of their –his- shack. He let a small growl escape his mouth and said "Who the fuck are you and how did you find this place?"

Authors note: HIHI! This is the first chapie of my story! hehe I think that's what they call a cliffie! Tell me what you think of it so far XD! Like I said before I know I'm not a good writer but I just have to get these idea's out of my head before I go cra-z (in my case even more cra-z) so yeah Hope you all liked it!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even thought I wish I could so I can make a whole bunch of yaoi!

**Smack That**

**NARU's POV**

"Who the fuck are you and how did you find this place?" the mystery boy said to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said not even hearing a word the other boy said. He then tried to walk into the shack a little bit. Shoot he was surprised! He didn't expect a boy to be in here reading. At least it wasn't what he thought it would be. A dead body or maybe even a zombie. Yeah he had a wild imagination. SO WHAT?!?!?! He doesn't have any problems. (A/N: hehe not that he knows of yet XD )

"Dobe. Do I have to say it again for your puny mind to comprehend it? Who they fuck are YOU and how did you find this place?" the boy said with venom dripping in his voice.

"Oh. Me? Right right right. I'm…" he started saying scratching the back of his neck. He always scratches his head like that when he's in a tough situation or when getting scolded.

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! And I just moved here earlier today and how I found out about this place? I just got lucky! " he said with he said with his usual huge grin plastered on his face.

Naruto then stared at the boy. He couldn't see any of him for some odd reason. All he could manage to make out was the outline of his body before he noticed that the boy got up making his way towards Naruto.

The other boy then stopped right in front of Naruto and brought his face close to his. Naruto instinctively closed his eyes and couldn't tear them open. What was wrong with him? Since when did he become so nervous?

Naruto could feel the other boys' closeness to his own. He smelled like mint and vanilla mixed together (A/N couldn't think of anything so I just guessed 2 things )

As soon as he was there the other boy pulled away. "Ummm…" was all that Naruto managed to say before the other boy smacked him upside his head. It wasn't hard enough to give him a bump but just enough for his clumsy self to go backwards and trip over his own feet causing himself to fall backwards and land on the floor.

"Shit…What the fuck was that floor?!?!?!" He screamed at the boy, noticing he was at the doorway looking down at him. Now that the boy was in the doorway, he could make out what the boy looked like.

He stared in awe at the boy that smacked him in the head. He was basically a sex god. His hair was short and black as the night's darkness. His skin was that of a porcelain doll. He even looked like he had a 6-pack under there. He was about his age but a bit taller and he wore a black hoodie with a pair of black oversized jeans with chains hanging down them. He also wore a black earring with three little dots on them. When Naruto looked into his eyes, he found them staring right into his. The boys' eyes were pools of black and once you look into them, it's hard to tear your eyes away.

Naruto shook his head to let the oncoming thoughts about the boy escape. Naruto knew he was bi since when he had his first kiss in the second grade. He then realized what had happened to him. Being the idiot he is Naruto started to scream at the boy again.

"I SAID!!!!!! What the fuck did you do that for?!" he screamed at the boy that seemed to not even be paying attention to the young blond.

"Hn" was all that the boy said not even showing an emotion in his face.

"What kind of fucking reason is that you teme!?!?!?" He screamed still fuming about what the other boy did to him.

"I did it because you stupid, dobe." the boy said before walking out of the shack leaving Naruto in there about ready to kill anything that passes his way.

Click. Fwishhh. That there was the door shutting and the wind blowing the candle also the only source of light out.

"Shit" Naruto cursed to himself.

15 minutes later

"Aaaaahhh. Finally I got out!!!!!" he said stretching him limbs. "That bastard!!!!!! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him!!!!!!!!!"

"Beep beep" his watch rang. "SHIT!!!! I'm late! Iruka is gonna kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said before sprinting towards his new house. Oh did he fail to mention that he was the fastest person on the track team in his last school? Well he was!

Five minutes later he arrived and skidded his way in front of Iruka who was waving bye to the moving people. "Ah Naruto you arrived just in time to help me with the unpacking!"

"Awwwww. This sucks!" he pouted. "If you help me now, I'll take you to the mall that I saw on our way here."

"YOSH!!!!! Where are the packages that need to be unpacked?! Naruto said as he pumped his hand in the air. Iruka just smiled at his little blonds weird habits.

They both headed into their new house, trying to start a new life. What they didn't know is that a certain raven haired boy was watching their every move from the bushes in the yard next to theirs.

Authors Note: What did you think?? was it good? Idk but yeah I hoped you like it tell what I need to do to get better!!!!! YOSH!!!!!! Until the next chapter! PEACE OUT!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Smack That**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own it… unless… they're zombies!

"Wow! Is this really were we are gonna live Ruka?!" Naruto said turning to face his guardian. Iruka just smiled and replied with a 'yes' and watched Naruto run all around the house like a kid in a candy store.

This was a first for him. Mostly all his life he had lived in a small house or apartment so he was surprised at how big it was! Man this house was huge (compared to his other houses)! It had a laundry room with a bathroom in it, a room with a chalkboard and a bookshelf. Connected to that was kitchen like room. Half of it had a sink, cabinets and fridge with a freezer. On the other half of the room, it had a carpet and a couch with 2 sofa chairs facing were a TV should be. He then started heading up the stairs. The first room he saw was a plain living room. Two couches facing each other and a large window on the right side of the wall. Then the kitchen was connected to it by two openings.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and was amazed. It was beautiful! He could tell that the people here spent most of their time in the kitchen because it was the newest part of the house. They must've put a lot of effort into it because everything was brand new! I wonder why they would sell all of this with all these things included.

The kitchen had large cabinets that were shaded with a light color. It also had a stainless steel fridge, microwave, dishwasher, toaster, coffee machine AND gas over. Damn were these people rich or something? He loved this kitchen already. He may not be the best cook on the planet but at least he tries right? RIGHT?! He was too busy talking to himself that he could barely hear Iruka calling him.

"Naruto! Get your butt over here!" Iruka screamed from down the hallway. Naruto snapped out of it and quickly rushed over to where Iruka was calling him.

Iruka smiled as Naruto quickly made his way down the hallway nearly tripping over his own feet. He quickly recovered and went to Iruka. "Naruto. This is your room." he said opening the door for him to go look at his brand spanking new room.

" OMG! I LOVE THIS ROOM! THANK YOU IRUKA!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said before glomping iruka with a huge bear hug, nearly squeezing him halfway to death. "Wow." he said as he walked into the room. His. New. Room. It was 3x bigger than his old room. It was in the corner of the house so it had two windows facing his neighbor's house. Plus it had a walk-in closet! Damn he loves this room!

"I'm going to leave you here to unpack and I'll bring you some ramen later okay?" Iruka said. He was replied with a bright smile and an 'ok' before he left to unpack his own stuff in the room across Naruto's.

Naruto stared at the boxes that laid in the corner of the room. Hey. At least he didn't have a lot to unpack since he didn't have much to begin with.

He made his way across the room and started to unpack his possessions that were in the box. He pulled out his most prized possession. His boom box. It may be old as hell but he loved it anyways. He just loved to crank his music on full blast and rock to his favorite songs. He took it out and looked for a rock station. Since he moved he couldn't listen to his favorite station which sucked some serious booty. He then came across a station called Rock 101.1. He shrugged. Good enough.

He started unpacking everything, half dancing, while listening to the music. About an hour later he was done packing and decided to turn the music off and take a break. Man unpacking was tiring even if you had little things! He got up and started staring out of his window, looking out at his neighbor's house. He wondered if they had kids his age. Maybe they can be friends. He didn't have many friends at his old house. In fact he only had one friend and his name was Gaara. Even though everyone feared him, Naruto was the only one he wouldn't show hatred towards. Weird huh?

Naruto sighed as he thought of his old friend he left back home. Man did he miss him! He's going to call him every weekend o check up on him. Also to bug the hell out of him. HEHE! He loved bugging his best friend, even thought it always ended up with him getting a bump on his noggin.

Speaking of getting hit in the head, who was that dumb ass who dared hitting Naruto the ruler of them all! Ok he was just joking but really who the fuck was that? He called him stupid and a dobe! Even if he is hot he's an ass! God!

Just thinking about him makes his blood boil!

He tried getting rid of the thoughts by replacing them with thoughts of his new neighbors. He once again looked at the house. It was a plain boring looking house with the typical looking colors of black and white. He sighed once again and was about to go to Iruka's room when something caught the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe it. In the house next to his was…

"Aw hell naw! It's that bastard who hit me!" he screamed to himself trying to pry his window open to scream at his new found neighbor. His face was as red as a cherry when he failed to open the window. Since he couldn't do that he'll just have to glare for now.

As Naruto was glaring, the said boy turned and both of there eye locked for a few seconds. The raven just looked at him with an impassive face before smirking and shutting the curtain on Naruto.

"No he didn't!" he screamed before Iruka busted through the door. "You alright? I heard screaming from your room." he asked with concern in his voice. Naruto just sighed and said "I'm fine" before he took a seat on his bed. (Failed to mention that the bad was already the when he went to his room ) "Ok" he said and walked out only to return 5 minutes later with ramen in his hands. He gave it to Naruto and watched him slurp it down in 1.5 minutes flat. Iruka smiled at him. "Why not we go to the mall now, Naruto?" Iruka said trying to make him happy. Naruto turned to him and smiled. "Okay" Naruto said. He was glad that Iruka was his guardian. He was very kind to him. Now he was once again in a happy mood and talked to Iruka as they made their way into the car and to the mall.

Naruto soon forgot of all the troubles as soon as the hit the malls parking lot. As the walked towards the mall he stared in amazement. Never in his life has he seen such a huge mall. It was 3 fucking stories for heavens sake!!! Dang was it big. There were many surprises that had happened today. Some were bad but some where good. Man he cant wait for the surprises in the future!!!

to be continued…

wow that's like my longest chapter ever! man I'm sorry for anyone who likes to read this story and had to wait a long time for it but anyways the next chapter would probably be more funny. I have the next 3 or 4 chapters planned and ready to type but let me ask you! should I continue with this one chapt. naru's point of view and 1 chapt. sasu's pov? or just all naru's? but anyways thanx 4 readin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
